When downloading content for a web page, some of the content is often presented prior to all content for the web page being downloaded. Sometimes user begins to view a portion of the con during this period. However, the web page can “jump” around and/or have its content re-rendered as more content continues to be downloaded. As recognized herein, this “jumping” can be frustrating to the user because the portion he or she was viewing is often moved from where it was presented when they started looking at it as the web page continues to download and must be searched for to continue viewing it after this happens.